natural_language_understandingfandomcom-20200214-history
FrameNet-style semantic role labeling
Data Use of lexicography (exemplar) corpus Most work was done using both exemplar and fulltext annotations: # Gildea & Jurafsky (2002)Gildea, D., & Jurafsky, D. (2002). Automatic labeling of semantic roles. Computational Linguistics.: "Example sentences were chosen by searching the British National Corpus for instances of each target word. ... Thus, the focus of the project was on completeness of examples for lexicographic needs, rather than on statistically representative data." # Thompson et al. (2003)C. A. Thompson, R. Levy, and C. D. Manning. 2003. A generative model for semantic role labeling. In Proc. of ECML.: uses FrameNet 1.0 which doesn't have a fulltext corpus. # Fleischman et al. (2003)M. Fleischman, N.Kwon, and E. Hovy. 2003. Maximum entropy models for FrameNet classification. In Proc. of EMNLP.: "In each FrameNet sentence, a single target predicate is identified and all of its relevant frame elements are tagged with their semantic role" # Senseval-3 uses FrameNet 1.1 including lexicographic data. # Moschitti (2004)Moschitti, A. (2004, July). A study on convolution kernels for shallow semantic parsing. In Proceedings of the 42nd Annual Meeting on Association for Computational Linguistics (p. 335). Association for Computational Linguistics.: "For the FrameNet corpus (www.icsi.berkeley.edu/∼framenet) we extracted all 24,558 sentences from the 40 frames of Senseval 3 task (www.senseval.org) for the Automatic Labeling of Semantic Roles." (FrameNet 1.3 released in 2007 has only 1,700 sentences in the full-text portion) # Giuglea & Moschitti (2006)A.-M. Giuglea and A. Moschitti. 2006. Shallow semantic parsing based on FrameNet, VerbNet and PropBank. In Proc. of ECAI 2006.: "For the experiments on FN corpus, we extracted 58,384 sentences from the 319 frames that contain at least one verb annotation." (FrameNet 1.3 released in 2007 has only 1,700 sentences in the full-text portion) # SemEval-2007 task 19 (Baker et al., 2007Baker, C., Ellsworth, M., & Erk, K. (2007). SemEval-2007 Task 19: Frame Semantic Structure Extraction. In Proceedings of the Fourth International Workshop on Semantic Evaluations (SemEval-2007) (pp. 99–104). Association for Computational Linguistics.) did NOT prohibit the use of lexicographic part: "The major part of the training data for the task consisted of the current data release from FrameNet (Release 1.3), described in Sec.2 This was supplemented by additional training data made available through SemEval to participants in this task." # Johansson & Nugues (2008)Johansson, R., & Nugues, P. (2008). The effect of syntactic representation on semantic role labeling. In Proceedings of the 22nd International Conference on Computational Linguistics - COLING ’08 (Vol. 1, pp. 393–400). doi:10.3115/1599081.1599131: "We used the FrameNet example corpus and running-text corpus, from which we randomly sampled a training and test set." # Matsubayashi et al. (2009)Y. Matsubayashi, N. Okazaki, and J. Tsujii. 2009. A comparative study on generalization of semantic roles in FrameNet. In Proc. of ACL-IJCNLP.: "We used the training set of the Semeval-2007 Shared task (Baker et al., 2007) in order to ascertain the contributions of role groups. This dataset consists of the corpus of FrameNet release 1.3 (containing roughly 150,000 annotations), and an additional full-text annotation dataset." (the fulltext part of FrameNet 1.3 has only 11,700 annotation sets) # SemEval-2010 task 10 (Ruppenhofer et al. 2010)Ruppenhofer, J., Sporleder, C., Morante, R., Baker, C., & Palmer, M. (2010). SemEval-2010 Task 10: Linking Events and Their Participants in Discourse, (July), 45–50. Retrieved from http://eprints.pascal-network.org/archive/00007648/ allows the use of "additional data, in particular the FrameNet and PropBank releases". # Croce et al. (2011)Croce, D., Moschitti, A., & Basili, R. (2011, July). Structured lexical similarity via convolution kernels on dependency trees. In Proceedings of the Conference on Empirical Methods in Natural Language Processing (pp. 1034-1046). Association for Computational Linguistics.: "We used the FrameNet version 1.3 with the 90/10% split between training and test set (i.e 271,560 and 30,173 examples respectively), as defined in (Johansson and Nugues, 2008b)" # Laparra & Rigau (2012)Laparra, E., & Rigau, G. (2012, September). Exploiting explicit annotations and semantic types for implicit argument resolution. In 2012 IEEE Sixth International Conference on Semantic Computing (pp. 75-78). IEEE.: "The dataset also includes the annotation files for the lexical units and the full-text annotated corpus from FrameNet." Some don't make use of lexicographic annotations: # Das et al. (2010)Das, D., Schneider, N., Chen, D., & Smith, N. A. N. (2010). Probabilistic frame-semantic parsing. HLT ’10 Human Language Technologies: The 2010 Annual Conference of the North American Chapter of the Association for Computational Linguistics, 3(June), 948–956. Retrieved from http://dl.acm.org/citation.cfm?id=1858136\nhttp://dl.acm.org/citation.cfm?id=1857999.1858136: "We found that using exemplar sentences directly to train our models hurt performance as evaluated on SemEval’07 data, even though the number of exemplar sentences is an order of magnitude larger than the number of sentences in our training set (§2.2). This is presumably because the exemplars are neither representative as a sample nor similar to the test data. Instead, we make use of these exemplars in features (§4.2)." # Das et al. (2014)Das, D., Chen, D., Martins, A. F. T., Schneider, N., & Smith, N. A. (2014). Frame-semantic parsing. Computational Linguistics, 40(1), 9–56. doi:10.1162/COLI: "Of the 78 documents in this release with full text annotations, we selected 55 (19,582 targets) for training and held out the remaining 23 (4,458 targets) for testing." # Hermann et al. (2014)Hermann, M. K., Das, D., Weston, J., & Ganchev, K. (2014). Semantic Frame Identification with Distributed Word Representations. In Proceedings of the 52nd Annual Meeting of the Association for Computational Linguistics (Volume 1: Long Papers) (pp. 1448–1458). Association for Computational Linguistics.: "For FrameNet, we use the full-text annotations in the FrameNet 1.5 release which was used by Das et al. (2014, §3.2). We used the same test set as Das et al." # Roth & Lapata (2015)Roth, M., & Lapata, M. (2015). Context-aware Frame-Semantic Role Labeling. Transactions of the Association for Computational Linguistics, 3, 449-460.: "Following previous work on FrameNet-based SRL, we use the full text annotation data set, which contains 23,087 frame instances." # FitzGerald et al. (2015)FitzGerald, N., Täckström, O., Ganchev, K., & Das, D. (2015). Semantic Role Labeling with Neural Network Factors. In Proc. of the 2015 Conference on Empirical Methods in Natural Language Processing (EMNLP) (pp. 960-970).: "For frame-semantic parsing using FrameNet conventions (Baker et al., 1998), we follow Das et al. (2014) and Hermann et al. (2014) in using the full-text annotations of the FrameNet 1.5 release and follow their data splits." # Täckström et al. (2015): "our setup mirrors that of Hermann et al. (2014), who used the full-text annotations of the FrameNet 1.5 release." Irrelevant for this classification: Shi & Mihalcea (2004)L. Shi and R. Mihalcea. 2004. An algorithm for open text semantic parsing. In Proc. ofWorkshop on Robust Methods in Analysis of Natural Language Data. (rule-based) Not clear: Erk & Pado (2006)K. Erk and S. Pad´ o. 2006. Shalmaneser - a toolchain for shallow semantic parsing. In Proc. of LREC. Candidate argument extraction (pruning) Using constituency trees, the procedure from Xue & Palmer (2004)Nianwen Xue and Martha Palmer. 2004. Calibrating features for semantic role labeling. In Proceedings of EMNLP. is widespread. "Step 1: Designate the predicate as the current node and collect its sisters (constituents at- tached at the same level as the predicate) unless its sisters are coordinated with the predicate. If a sister is a PP, also collect its immediate children. Step 2: Reset the current node to its parent and repeat Step 1 till it reaches the top level node." Using dependency trees, Hermann et al. (2014) proposed a similar algorithm: "adapted from the algorithm of Xue and Palmer (2004) applied to dependency trees. Since the original algorithm was designed for verbs, we added a few extra rules to handle non-verbal predicates: we added 1) the predicate itself as a candidate argument, 2) the span ranging from the sentence position to the right of the predicate to the rightmost index of the subtree headed by the predicate’s head; this helped capture cases like “a fewmonths” (where fewis the predicate and months is the argument), and 3) the span ranging from the leftmost index of the subtree headed by the predicate’s head to the position immediately before the predicate, for cases like “your gift to Goodwill” (where to is the predicate and your gift is the argument)." Täckström et al. (2015)Täckström, O., Ganchev, K., & Das, D. (2015). Efficient Inference and Structured Learning for Semantic Role Labeling. Transactions of the ACL, 3(2008), 29–41. evaluated this procedure and found that it can only recover 72.6% of golden arguments. "On the FrameNet development data, this method obtains an unlabeled argument recall of 72.6%, with a precision of 25.1%." Dealing with unseen lexical units From Palmer et al. (2001)Palmer, A., Alishahi, A., & Sporleder, C. (2011, September). Robust Semantic Analysis for Unseen Data in FrameNet. In RANLP (pp. 628-633).: "For example, Das et al. (2010) introduce a latent variable ranging over seen targets, allowing them to infer likely frames for unseen words, and the SRL system of Johansson and Nugues (2007) uses WordNet to generalise to unseen lemmas. In a similar vein, Burchardt et al. (2005) propose a system that generalizes over WordNet synsets to guess frames for unknown words. Pennacchiotti et al. (2008) compare WordNet-based and distributional approaches to inferring frames and conclude that a combination of the two leads to the best results, while (Cao et al., 2008) discuss how different distributional models can be utilised. Several approaches have also addressed other coverage problems, e.g., how to automatically expand the number of example sentences for a given lexical unit (Pado ́et al., 2008; Furstenau and Lapata, 2009). Another related approach is that of generalizing over semantic roles. Baldewein et al. (2004) use the FrameNet hierarchy to model the similarity of roles, boosting seldom-seen instances by reusing training data for similar roles, though without significant gains in performance. The most extensive study on role generalization to date (Matsubayashi et al., 2009) compares different ways of grouping roles—exploiting hierarchical relations in FrameNet, generalizing via role names, utilising role types, and using thematic roles from VerbNet—with the best results from using all groups together" References Category:Semantic role labeling